


Can't go wrong with pizza

by FullMoonFlight



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Modern AU, Tumblr Prompt, delivery guy au, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullMoonFlight/pseuds/FullMoonFlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“you’re the only delivery person who gets to my house in any semblance of the word fast which is why i keep requesting you but you don’t believe me and tease me constantly about it” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't go wrong with pizza

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles.

Clarke was going to be late. She was going to be _so_ late but there was no way she was going to put up with another one of her mother’s fancy parties without some food in her. Seriously, what kind of person held a party at _dinner time_ and didn’t offer any food. Hors d’oeuvres did not count okay, it doesn’t matter how many of them you eat, you’ll still feel hungry. Clarke had _tried._ Desperately. Because these damn get-togethers were happening almost every week now and of _course_ her mother required her attendance. And Clarke’s not stupid okay, she knows her mother is right, those functions really are a great networking opportunity what with every influential person in the city being on the guest list, but how exactly all single men in her age range were supposed to help her further her career was beyond her. The damn matchmaking attempts kept getting more ridiculous and obvious each week and Clarke was soooo over it. A girl does not need a man for her life to be complete, despite what Abby Griffin believed.

That’s not to say she’d object to some company from the opposite sex right about now. Or the same sex. Any sex would be a blessing right about now. It had been _months_. But unfortunately, senior year in college kept her pretty damn busy and with her mother demanding her presence for some soiree or another every week there really wasn’t time for dating.

By now there was really only one thing she could do. There was nothing in her fridge and only one place would be able to get her order delivered in time. No not place, only one delivery _person_. Damn it. She had really been hoping to go a week without calling them, her dependence on that place was getting ridiculous. _At least their pizza is great,_ she thought to herself as she dialled.

“Ark Pizza, how may I help you?” a familiar voice answered within seconds.

“Monty, hi, please tell me the jerk is working tonight,” Clarke sighed in defeat.

“Hey it’s our favourite customer! Why yes, your favourite eye candy is working, shall I send him around with your usual?” Monty laughed. Somehow the entire restaurant had gotten it into their heads that she had some ridiculous crush on their only competent delivery boy. She really did not have the time or the energy to argue so she just groaned her reply.

“Yes please and tell him to _hurry_!”

After hanging up with the promise of dinner in 10 to 15 minutes Clarke hurried into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. By now she was a damn expert in making herself presentable, even by her mother’s standards, so by the time the doorbell rang all she had left was changing out of her sweatpants and t-shirt into the dress she’d bought to annoy her mother. It was perfect really, it was decent enough to fit the occasion, but still short enough to make her mother frown. You’ve got to take pleasure in the simple things after all.

Clarke opened the door with a mixed sense of dread and relief.

“Miss me already, princess?” And there he was, with that smug smirk of his. Both her saviour and the thorn in her side, it’s funny how things work out. It really wasn’t fair that the only delivery guy who managed to get her order delivered on time was also the most attractive man on the planet. It might have been bearable if he wasn’t so damn cocky all the time. He, like his co-workers, seemed convinced she only ordered pizza as an excuse to see him and loved to tease her about it. Ridiculous. Just because he had the most adorable freckles and messy hair just begging her to run her fingers through it and looked like a greek god did not mean she _liked_ him.

“Hardly,” she said dryly. “If your boss would hire people who actually know how to do their jobs, I would never have to see you.”

“Easy now princess, they’re not that bad. There’s no shame in admitting you like me.”

“It took Jasper 40 minutes to get here last time. I practically live next door and it took him _forty minutes_ Blake.” She handed over the money, choosing to ignore that last part. She’d argued at first, but there was no point. Bellamy Blake was just as stubborn and argumentative as she was and she did not have the time to get into a 30 minute debate over whether or not she liked him. (In her defence, that only happened twice.)

Blake, smartly, decided not to comment on Jasper’s failures and handed her the pizza with a laugh. But of course he couldn’t stay silent for long.

“Do you always do your hair and make up for a night on the couch, or just when you’re expecting me?” That damn smirk again. It should be illegal. How dare he aim that at her. How t was she supposed to get mad at him when he looked so damn attractive.

“You wish. Now if you don’t mind, I’ve got places to be,” she said and no she did not sound grumpy. She handed him the cash and shut the door, resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at him. She could hear his laughter as he walked down the corridor. Damn him.

* * *

 

Citing a headache, Clarke managed to cut out early for once. Her mother’s matchmaking attempts were reaching new levels of ridiculous. She hadn’t even tried to be subtle this time and had paraded her around like a trophy, introducing her to every single man in the room, each duller than the other. She doubted any of them could manage a conversation for more than five minutes without the person they were talking to falling asleep, they definitely wouldn’t be able to keep up with her for half an hour arguing about the most ridiculous subject she could think of.

And that was the problem wasn’t it? She’d spent all night surrounded by intelligent, good-looking men and she kept comparing them to the gorgeous guy who delivered her pizza. None of them had even come close. Despite his annoying teasing, she liked Bellamy. Or she could like him she thought, if she got a chance to get to know him. He may be a smug jerk sometimes, but he was obviously smart, he could keep up with her and then some, he was funny. And his looks, dear god his looks. She’d like to thank not only god but also Jesus for making that face and that body a thing that existed in the universe.

Now what to do about it?

* * *

 

After some encouragement from her friend Raven and a lot of worrying, Clarke formulated a plan, if it could even be called that. She didn’t have any way of contacting Bellamy and she certainly wasn’t going to do this at his work place with all his buddies hanging around. Not only were they already obnoxious about her liking him but she really didn’t want witnesses in case this went horribly horribly bad. Which it could. It probably would. Oh god she’d have to find a new pizza place. This was a disaster.

She was brought out of her musings by the doorbell. Yes, that was her ingenious get-a-date-with-hot-delivery-guy plan. Have him bring her pizza so she could ask him out. _This is why you’re single Clarke. Honestly._

She hesitantly opened the door and there he was. She could do this.

“Now I _know_ you just wanted to see me princess,” he said grinning. “Even Miller’s pizza isn’t good enough for anyone in their right mind to eat it two nights in a row.”

“And what if I did?” she tried to go for bold and confident but nothing ever went her way so of course it sounded more like a squeak than anything else. But whatever, it was out. She’d said it! Sort of. Now he could just get this rejection over with and she could go hide in her bedroom for a while before looking for new pizza places. Preferably ones with ugly delivery guys.

Bellamy’s whole demeanour shifted. The look on his face went from cocky and teasing to surprised  in a heartbeat and then he flashed her the most adorable, gorgeous smile she’d ever seen and dear god was she screwed.

“Then I’d tell you I’m not working tomorrow night and ask for your number.”

“Really?” she asked, she’d been so geared up about what a disaster this would be she hadn’t even considered the possibility that he might actually say yes.

“Really.” That smile though. His whole face should be illegal.

“Tomorrow night then,” she smiled shyly. “No pizza though,” she added hurriedly.

He laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Man I wish my delivery guys looked like Bellamy.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as lupinsfurrylittleproblem


End file.
